An AR technique has been known that analyzes an image captured by a video camera, performs a real space-computer graphics (CG) space coordinate matching (alignment) process, and blends a CG image with the image (live view image) captured by the video camera to display an AR space.
In recent years, a video game that utilizes AR technology has been developed. A key point when implementing a game that utilizes AR technology is to appropriately match (align) a CG space (in which a game character (object) is disposed) with a real space that is captured by a camera. A technique has been known that analyzes an image of an augmented reality marker (AR marker) captured using a camera set at a fixed position, and generates a virtual map so as to match with the real plane in which the AR marker is disposed (see Patent Document 1, for example).